


Arguing

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [23]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: (of sorts), 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, Lie to Me Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reid is part of the Lightman Group, and because of that I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Reid barked a short, humorless laugh that caused Agent Hotchner's eyes to narrow.  "So, what, because the Lightman Group isn't funded by the state, you're going to punish us for making a living?"  They probably weren't even getting paid for the case they were currently working on, given how angry he recalled Foster being, but he wasn't going to bring that up since it didn't change anything.  "We want to give these families just as much closure as you do, and we always look for the truth. Otherwise, why would I tell you when you have the wrong person?"</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> These **fic previews** would be done a lot faster if I could stop getting distracted, but that's so hard...
> 
> I've been sitting on this idea since before I even wrote Chain Reaction, and I've been afraid to try it until I did this challenge. So! Guess we'll see how this goes. I adore Lie to Me, and Reid already specializes in what they do, pretty much. Hopefully everyone will give it a chance.
> 
> While I love the members of the BAU, they do seem slightly dismissive of others if they're capable of getting away with it. There's also an added element that will be explained further, but I do have legitimate reasoning for the team acting the way they are. (;
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

"Agent Hotchner, I understand you don't think highly of my presence here, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't try to undermine my skills with your team.  They already think I can't do my job because of my age, and your disrespect is only contributing to their dismissive demeanors," Reid snapped the moment the door clicked shut behind him.

The dark-haired man's gaze shot up to him, and he saw a slight twitch of Agent Hotchner's lips as the man tried not to smile.  "We are not ignoring your input, Dr. Reid.  In fact, several of your insights have been quite helpful.  What you don't seem to understand, however, is that I cannot simply release someone from custody because you said his reaction was one of shame.  We need more substantial proof of his innocence.

"As for how my team is treating you, perhaps if you had been called in as a consultant rather than hired by one of the family members, they might not be as reticent."

Reid barked a short, humorless laugh that caused Agent Hotchner's eyes to narrow.  "So, what, because the Lightman Group isn't funded by the state, you're going to punish us for making a living?"  They probably weren't even getting paid for the case they were currently working on, given how angry he recalled Foster being, but he wasn't going to bring that up since it didn't change anything.  "We want to give these families just as much closure as you do, and we always look for the truth. Otherwise, why would I tell you when you have the wrong person?"  

He could hear in his own voice that he was getting far too agitated, and he strived to calm down because he knew heated words could get him into trouble.  He didn't even know why he cared what the BAU thought of him.  It wasn't like he'd be dealing with them again after the case was over, so it really shouldn't matter what their opinion of him was.

A knock on the door kept either of them from continuing, and a moment later Agent Jareau popped her head into the room.  "Sorry to interrupt, but Garcia just called.  She said Mr. Greeson used his card at a gay club downtown the night of the abduction.  Emily and Rossi are going to check it out.  Do you want one of us to ask him about it, or should we wait for them?"

"Go ahead and talk to him, JJ.  Maybe he can tell us something new."  The blonde agent nodded in response to the order, but she stopped her retreat when Agent Hotchner added, "And take Dr. Reid with you.  We can use someone with his expertise; he'll know if Greeson is lying."  Reid felt his mouth open slightly in surprise, and he stared at Agent Hotchner confusedly.  "I wasn't lying earlier when I said we valued your input, Dr. Reid."  A brief smile curled the older man's lips, and Reid momentarily forgot how to breathe.  "As for your other concerns, perhaps you should address those to my team.  You'd be surprised how easily their opinions change when someone stands up for their team."

Reid could barely manage more than a nod, and he quickly made his way to Agent Jareau, who had a smile on her face that seemed almost mischievous.  It wasn't until they were nearing the interrogation room that she commented, "The smile is disarming to everyone the first time, but I don't think it spurs _that_  sort of reaction often."


End file.
